masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kennyannydenny
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Officer Tammert page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 10:44, 29 July 2011 Voice Actor information Please note that all of your edits have been reverted for this reason, you did not provide a source for your information on various voice actors/actresses. IMDb is not a valid source and if that is your only source, then you need to find another one. This is because IMDb words much like a wiki and relies on user generated content to fill its pages. So again, either provide your source or if it is IMDb, then please find another, independently verifiable source, and please don't readd the information until either condition is met. Lancer1289 16:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, i didn't know imdb was user generated content. I indeed only used IMDb. I didn't know better, because i looked at existing articles. I think the info on the existing articles need to be deleted to. For example: Liara T'Soni. The article names the voice actor, but only has imdb as source. Atleast, there is no other source named in the article. This is the same with the article of Commander Shepard. The only source named is imdb. The voice actors named there also need to be deleted then. Kennyannydenny 17:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::And that would be incorrect, and removal of valid content. The actors listed either have an independent source, or are noted in the credits, official summaries of the cast, and elsewhere. We only link to IMDb, we don't use it as a source as the game provides all the source we need for the main cast. For voice actors not listed in the credits, we need a source that isn't one that relies on user generated content. If you do start removing them, it would be removal of valid content, which is a bannable offense. Lancer1289 17:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::*Addendum: For an example of how we don't use IMDb for a valid source, see Niftu Cal. We had unconfirmed reports that Mark Meer, the male voice for Shepard, did him, but only after the reference source was provided was it allowed. We don't use IMDb for the source, we just link there. I'm pretty sure we have another example around here somewhere. Lancer1289 18:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::@ 1st message: You don't have to get all defensive laying these charges everywere. I will never do something like that. I work three years now on Wikipedia (a lot of different languages) and sometime on the Dragon Age wiki. I'm used to the rules. :::@Your second message: thanks for the example. So all the voice actors i added are not listed in the credits? Lol i never watch credits ^^. Even the voice actor of Dr. Amanda Kenson isn't listed in de credits of the DLC? ::::To the "all defensive laying comment" we have had people in the past do things like that, so it was just a statement about what would happen, nothing more. People sometimes get the wrong idea, and then, intentionally or not, do things that go against established policy. Again, just a statement, nothing more or less to head off a potentially damaging situation before it began. As to the second comment, more than likely, otherwise they would have been added already. If they are in the credits, that is "(Actor/Actress' name) - (Character they voiced by name)" then a good idea would be to make a video of the credits, upload it to YouTube, and then post the link to it. Otherwise you could just cite the credits, and others can check, but a video link would be helpful and easier to reference. Lancer1289 20:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I found a mistake. I've watched the credits and found a named voice actor who isn't named in the credits but is added to the page. Pitne For, the named voice actor is Chris Postle, but in the credits he is only named under Additional Voices. There is no link in the credits between Chris and Pitne. There isn't any link to an other source like in the example you gave. So is this an example where i'm right: a voice actor added to a page with no named reference than imdb? Ps. I don't have a camera or a account on youtube, so i can't do anything like that. Kennyannydenny 12:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, well if it isn't named in the credits specifically, just "Additional Voices", then what should be done is put a message on the article's talk page, asking for confirmation and a source for the information. If nothing is done in a week, then the information will get removed as unsourced material. Lancer1289 16:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok thanks for all the explanations. I will put it on the talk page. Kennyannydenny 20:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I deleted it as unsourced material. Message has been up there for more than a week and had no responses. I also linked here in the summary for people who don't know why i deleted it exactly. Kennyannydenny 15:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Note that moving pages unilaterally is not tolerated here. Before a page move is to take place, a discussion must take place first. The only time pages are allowed to be moved without discussion is for misspelling or in extreme circumstance. Site policies must be followed, and because of this, the move has been reverted for violation of site policy. Lancer1289 19:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC)